


Those. Are. Mine.

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, PastelxPunk, fashion designer! Dan, pastel!dan, punk!phil, singer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you make Phil out as a thief, Dan was the usual culprit. He stole Phil’s hoodies and his lighter coloured band tees, even Phil’s eyeliner. He often stole little items from Phil, and it was about damn time that Phil got his payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those. Are. Mine.

Before you make Phil out as a thief, Dan was the usual culprit. He stole Phil’s hoodies and his lighter coloured band tees, even Phil’s eyeliner. He often stole little items from Phil, and it was about damn time that Phil got his payment. 

Dan may have been a pastel princess, but his time with Phil expanded his already large love for the colour black. He bought plenty of black flower crowns, a black choker that drove Phil mad, black sweaters that went with his variety of mint and lilac skinny jeans, a pair of black vans, and a black pair of combat boots with flower print that Dan was oh so proud of. 

Those black boots were Dan’s absolute obsession, and he had bought so many solutions to keep the shoes shiny and sleek, and Dan wore them constantly. 

This weekend though, Dan was in London for a work trip (he’s a fashion designer, funnily enough), and he’d left the boots behind. Phil stared at the boots in the closet for a near half hour before deciding that Dan wouldn’t have to know. 

So it had been a shock when Phil looked out in the crowd of his band’s show during their last song to see an absolutely pissed Dan. Phil had tripped and stripped the top of the boot, and now he knew he was absolutely fucked. 

But as he saw Dan enter the dressing room, everything on his mind vanished. He was wearing a black jumper, with his hair just curled from sweat adorned with a black daisy flower crown, black vans, frustratingly tight black skinny jeans, and his fucking fingernails painted black; ethereal. 

That was all quickly replaced with absolute fear as he sees Dan’s face. “What the fuck is wrong with you, you douche canoe!” Dan yells, and that's the first part of Phil’s downhill spiral into hysterics. “Fucking hell Phil what the fuck were you thinking? Those are like my fucking children and you peel off the first entire layer of the shoe! I don’t care how fuckable you looked with them on- Those. Are. Mine. Mine, mine, mine, fucking mi-” Phil busts out laughing and the rest of the band looks terrified for the elder. Dan looked like he was going to beat the shit out of someone. 

“Babe, I’ll get you a new pair, okay?” He says, and wraps an arm around Dan’s middle and pulling him in. “I don’t think you know just how fucking beautiful you look like that, though. Zoe did good on your nails, assuming it was Zoe who did them.” Dan looked more at peace now, and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and pulled Phil toward him so he could rest his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. 

Dan presses a light kiss onto Phil’s clavicle. “Please don’t take my shoes again, I don’t care if it was anything else, just not my shoes.” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead through giggling promises, and goes home with the most beautiful pastel-punk-princess he knew.  
I'm


End file.
